<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bath Time by EmilyHoyt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151925">Bath Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHoyt/pseuds/EmilyHoyt'>EmilyHoyt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Deckerstar Smut Files [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Bath Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Wet &amp; Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, Wetlook, back massages, oral (female receiving)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHoyt/pseuds/EmilyHoyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at the office, all Chloe wants is to relax into a nice hot bath...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Deckerstar Smut Files [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/873513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bath Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a while since I've posted to this series, but I thought it was time. So, here is a new instalment in the Deckerstar Smut files. Hope you all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ooh, lovely...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe sat up from her seat in the bathtub and stared at her husband resting against the frame of the door. She chuckled and let her head loll back to rest on the high back of the large whirlpool bath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had come in from work about an hour earlier and passed through Lux to find him sitting at his piano, playing a soft tune for the patrons sipping their drinks. Sitting next to him, he'd smiled and finished his song with a flourish before making a sign to the DJ to resume the pulsing music and turned to his wife to press a gentle kiss to her. She moaned and his eyes narrowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's not your usual moan when I kiss you, darling. Rough day?” he had asked, giving her waist a squeeze. She had hummed and rested her head against his shoulder, nodding softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little tiring,” she admitted and looked up at him. “I think I'm just going to head upstairs. No, no!” she said as he made to go with her, but she put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. “You have a business to run, Lucifer. And I need some peace and quiet. Lux isn't the place for that.” He regarded her carefully for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure you don't need me?” he asked and she grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll always need you, Lucifer,” she answered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, warming at the sight of the pleased smile on his lips. “But for right now, I can manage on my own for a couple of hours while you do your thing down here. See ya later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Chloe had made her way up to the penthouse and poured herself a tall glass of wine. The warm liquid washing down her throat felt wonderful and she hummed at the sensation. Shrugging out of her coat, she wandered aimlessly around the apartment for a moment before a thought occurred to her. Smiling, she made her way through to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe was tired, but she pushed through her fatigue for the ten minutes it would take her to set up the room to her liking. She set the hot water to run in the large ceramic jet tub in the corner, adding a scoop of vanilla scented bath salts to the water as it filled. While it did, she pulled a box of candles out from under the sink and dotted them around the room, setting them alight to cast a warm golden glow. Once she had about twenty candles burning, she turned off the lights and shut off the taps. She walked out into the sitting room and turned on a soft romantic guitar album that she loved and made her way back to her waiting bath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stripping off her clothes, she kicked them out of the way so she wouldn't get them wet when she got out of the tub later before stepping carefully into the water. She sighed and gasped at the almost stinging heat of the bathwater, but it felt too good to cool it down by adding any cold. Chloe stood for a moment, letting her body get used to the heat – something she'd developed a tolerance for since sharing the Devil's bed – and sank down, her moans almost obscene as the warmth surrounded her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That must have been a while ago, she realized as she watched Lucifer tilt his head. Her bath water had cooled and she felt a tiny shiver run through her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long ago did I come up here?” she asked gently and he looked into the living room for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you got home from work a little more than an hour ago. How long have you been in there?” he tossed back and she chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Almost right away... just the time it took to fix it up,” she told him as he walked further in to the bathroom and knelt by the tub. He dipped a finger into it and his eyes widened, reaching over to the taps and turning on the hot water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here you go, love,” he said, swirling his fingers along the water's surface. He rested his elbows on the edge of the tub and stared at her. “Have I ever told you how lovely you are when you're all relaxed? I must have spent ten minutes standing there, just watching you as you lay here.” Chloe smiled and scooted closer to the edge, resting an arm on it to pillow her head on. She let it roll to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm not sure if that's creepy or sweet, but I'm too relaxed to care, so I'll just say 'thank you' for the compliment,” she teased him, leaning forward for a quick peck to the lips. Then, she sat back while he reached over and turned off the hot water faucet. “Thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come here,” he whispered and beckoned Chloe towards him. She moved through the water to come closer to him. Her brows creased for a moment when he put his hands to her and spun her to face away from him. Then, he put his fingers to her shoulders and she couldn't suppress the groan of approval as he dug into her aching muscles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Lucifer!” she breathed out, her head falling forwards as he kneaded and pinched and rolled her shoulders between his strong hands, his thumbs digging into the knot between her shoulder blades. “Yes!” she hissed, wincing audibly as he worked it a little harder. “Don't stop. It hurts, but I know this will help,” she said when he tried to lighten his touch and he reapplied himself to massage the pain from her shoulders. “Hmm...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chloe, darling, I know you're enjoying this, but could you find it in your heart to stop making such delicious sounds?” he whispered into her ear and she felt a grin tug at her lips. “I can barely concentrate on what I'm doing. Those sounds are doing unimaginable things to me.” She waited until he dug his thumbs back into her shoulders once more and, purposely, let out a long, obscene and positively sexual groan of delight. He growled behind her and released her shoulders, resting his hands on his knees and staring at her as she turned and leaned against the side of the tub to watch him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What's up, babe?” she asked gently, fighting to hide her grin, and he fixed her with a devious grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know full well 'what's up', darling,” he whispered and she let her gaze wander down to the tented zip of his slacks. Her eyes drooped as she looked up at him through damp lashes. He leaned forward and rested his arms on the side of the tub, his face inches from hers. “The only thing that's keeping me from punishing you is that I know you had a tough day at work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How considerate,” she taunted and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was slow, but deep and she felt herself begin to tingle from head to toe and it had nothing to do with the hot water. He was about to pull away, but his mouth on her was doing more for the tension in her body than his massage ever could. She lifted her hands and fisted them around the lapels of his jacket, holding him close, not ready to end their kiss just yet. He was so warm and the whiskey on his breath was as intoxicating as if she'd drunk it herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing against his lips, she began to back away, but this time, it was Lucifer who refused to end the embrace, leaning further and further over the edge of the tub as she tried to sit back down. She squeaked against his mouth when his still-clothed arm dipped into the water and around her waist to pull her back to him. The fact that he was still dressed finally seemed to register and she tore her mouth from his to voice her concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucifer, your suit!” she gasped, but his only response was to reach both hands into the water and squeeze her ass while his mouth slid from her lips to the side of her neck. “Lucifer, stop,” she whispered, but her voice was too breathy to sound like she meant it. He nibbled at the flesh just below her ear and she gasped. “Lucifer...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, darling?” he mumbled against the column of her throat. She tried to say something, but he chose that moment to let his fingers wander from her ass cheeks further down until they danced along the seam between her thighs, making her choke on her next breath. His fingers dove into her and he felt her dampness, which had nothing to do with her bath and everything to do with the delicious teasing game his hands were playing beneath the water's surface. “So wet... Chloe, love... I need to taste you,” he murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So... strip and join me,” she gasped, but he was pushing her back into the water with one hand and lifting her bottom so she floated on her back. Then, he took her thighs from the water and swung her wet legs over his shoulders, positioning his face between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too long,” he managed to croak out as his tongue took its first long swipe up her center and she gasped. He swirled this way and that and thrust into her, making her gasp and groan, all the while fighting to stay above the water's surface. Lucifer's arms wrapped around her thighs and held her open to him while he feasted and hummed into her heat when he sealed his lips around her clit. She squirmed in his arms, eventually managing to place her hands on the bottom of the tub to hold herself up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucifer, please!” she moaned, her arms shaking beneath her. He hummed against her and plunged two fingers into her, massaging her swollen nub with his tongue and lips. “Shit!” she moaned. He was moving in maddeningly slow circles, teasing her to the point of insanity. There was simply no other way to put it; he was savouring her, taking his time as he licked her juices from her and pumped slowly but firmly into her. He mouthed and nipped and sipped as if he were sampling a rare wine and moaned every time her fluids leaked into his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chloe,” he moaned, so gently and reverently that her orgasm crashed over her, knocking the wind out of her and almost sending her beneath the water. Her arms trembled and she almost fell, but his arms stretched out from their place around her thighs and cradled her back as she thrashed in the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucifer,” she whimpered, panting as the tingling sensations ebbed away, his mouth gently helping her through. “Seriously,” she sighed, looking up at him. “You're suit's ruined now,” she said and he grinned up at her as he set her back down into the jet tub, her feet hanging over, and rested his forearms on the ledge, his chin on his folded hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you or did you not just have an amazing orgasm with my mouth buried between your lovely thighs?” he asked softly and she smirked as she scooted back a little more so she could lean against the back wall of the bath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I did,” she panted, desire clouding her eyes once more and he growled when she pulled her lower lip between her teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And was it or was it not heightened by the knowledge that I care more about making you cum than my fancy suits, of which I have many anyways?” he pressed, reaching out to run his hand along her thigh and letting the damp fabric-covered arm rub along her leg. She swallowed hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe a little,” she admitted, her senses focusing on the feel of the fabric against her bare thighs. The friction of the wet silk on her sensitive skin made her pant, her desire flaming anew. She shivered. “Okay, more than a little...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm...” He grinned and put his hands back into the tub, reaching down to rest his weight on the ceramic bottom and inched his body closer to her. His frame leaned over her and she felt herself sinking into the water as his chest brushed hers, but he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her against him. “Could it be, my darling, that you have a little kink for wetlook?” he asked gently and she swallowed again, her eyes moving down to his damp shirtfront, the pale blue fabric sheer and clinging and showing off his gorgeously erect nipples. She nodded wordlessly as she let one of her hands reach out and brush against the pebbled tip. He moaned. “Good to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, he brought the hand that had been supporting his weight up around her body and he sank into the tub, his lips finding hers. His mouth teased hers apart and his tongue dipped in to explore her as he hauled himself into the water. Her hands came up and she tangled her hands into his hair as he did the same, his fingers tangling in the now loose and wet locks. His mouth lifted reluctantly as they both gasped for air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucifer,” she panted and opened her eyes to admire him. The water swirled just even with his chest and the dark tips teased her as they appeared and disappeared from sight with every pull of breath. Unable to resist, she leaned forward and latched her lips around one of them through the wet shirt and his head thudded as it fell back against the side of the tub. She chuckled and she knew the feeling was echoing through his body, straight to his already throbbing erection. Her hand snaked down and rubbed against his cock through his now soaked slacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chloe!” he groaned, reaching down to wrap his hand around her wrist. “You don't have to, darling.” He looked down at her and her eyes lifted to his in confusion. “This is about you; you've had a hard day... and I'd like to help you with that,” he teased. Slowly, never releasing her hand, he moved back towards her wet centre and, manoeuvring their fingers, he tangled hers with his and slid their joint hands into her. She gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucifer!” Her voice was barely above a whisper as he stroked in and out, using both their hands as one. She wriggled and ground against their hands. “I'm so full,” she whimpered, little sounds coming from her throat with every pump. She held her breath as he leaned in and pressed his lips to her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are other ways I could <em>fill</em> you,” he teased and she moaned with a grin, but he shook his head against her, his hand sliding out and releasing her fingers. She began to protest, but his words halted her breath. “I meant other... <em>places</em>... I could fill,” he corrected and let his hand slid further along her slit, his index caressing the crease of her ass, making her moan</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...” Her mouth opened and closed several times, her vocal chords struggled to produce words, but her lips simply moved in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only if you want to, of course. I mean... I know I love it and you can feel free to return the favor some night when you're not quite so... exhausted,” he said. Chloe bit her lip and sank into the water a little further, and it pushed her bottom more firmly against his fingertip. Then, ever so slowly, he began to rub at her anus, massaging around the tight circle of muscles and she gasped at the feeling. “Mmm... you like that, don't you?” he said quietly into her ear, still nuzzling the flesh just beneath. His free hand ghosted up from her thigh until his fingertips found one of her tight nipples and he flicked his thumb back and forth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” she squeaked, but didn't manage to get anything else out. One hand rolled and tweaked her nipple while the index of the other continued to swirl around her ass. She moaned and wriggled and pushed her hips down against his finger and he chuckled against her throat. Finally, he breached her up to the end of his nail and she gasped, grinding down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright, darling?” he breathed out, forcing himself not to move despite how the feeling of her tight ass around his finger was making him desperately hard. Never removing her eyes from his, she bit her lower lip and pushed her hips down, taking his entire finger into her, gasping at the sensation. His grin spread and his eyes flamed for a moment at the sounds she was making as she wiggled against his hand. “Darling!” he gasped, bringing his free hand down to the front of his slacks to rub against his raging erection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow!” she whimpered, swivelling this way and that and letting out a long whine when he turned his hand sideways and slid his middle finger into her unoccupied hole. She hummed, the metal ring on his finger teasing just the edge of her lips while he wiggled his index still in her ass. Panting, she looked up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shall I just stay like this?” he asked, his smile smug and making her want to smack him, but he chose that moment to move both fingers inside her and chuckled when she choked on her breath. “Or would you like me to do something down there?” he asked. Unable to form words, she nodded her head. “That wasn't really a 'yes or no' question, darling,” he pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Move!” she groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a hum of pleasure, he let his fingers slide almost all the way out and his throat tightened at the feel of both channels bearing down, trying to hold on to him as he withdrew. Then, gently, he pushed both back in and watched her head fall back against the side of the tub. Chuckling, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her into a kneeling position in the tub while he sank down further, manoeuvring her to straddle him on her knees. The water was up just high enough that her apex was completely out of the water and right in his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready to receive, love?” he asked and, as she nodded, began to pump both fingers slowly in and out of her. She let out a strangled cry every time his fingers penetrated all the way. Her ass was snug and his cock was getting harder and harder in his pants, making him groan with discomfort, but he said nothing. Then, after a moment, he felt her hand on the mound between his legs and he grunted. She massaged through his pants and hummed with pleasure as he began to breath harder. “Chloe...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She used a free hand to unzip the slacks and reached in, insanely happy to find him not wearing any underwear, and wrapped her hand around his length, giving a tiny squeeze when he gave one particularly hard thrust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Empty the tub, Lucifer!” she gasped as he pumped deeply yet gently into her. He reached out and, without looking, she knew he had released the valve that kept the drain plugged. The water began to recede while she continued to stroke her hand up and down his hard length.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chloe!” he gasped when she let her fingers swirl around his head, her thumb circling the very tip for just a moment before she began to pump once more. The water emptied slowly, but the moment the level was low enough that his shaft was no longer submerged, she leaned down and took him into her mouth. “Fuck!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe smiled at his gasped reply, thrilled that she could make him feel as good as he was making her feel. She hollowed her cheeks and let her mouth press against him from every side, listening with delight as he growled, surprised to feel the vibrations so close to her center. The thought barely had time to register when she felt him shift position and his lips suddenly latched onto her clit, the pace of his dual penetration never missing a beat. She shuddered around his length.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chloe, please!” he gasped into her slit as he lapped at her clit, licking along the crease and taking the nerve bundle between his lips, sucking it snugly into his mouth. She screamed around his cock and the vibrations of her throat teased and tortured him. He grunted into her centre and began to trust a little faster, tilting his hand so his fingers nudged her internal stimulation spots while he continued to tongue her clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe gave a shriek that was muffled by his cock in her mouth, but it was enough to tell Lucifer she was close. He wasn't far off with her warm mouth on his dick, but he wanted to take her with him. So, on his next withdrawal, he straightened out all his fingers and three slid into her wet cunt on his next thrust while his index remained in her ass and she screamed around his shaft as she came, her cum gushing out of her onto his face while he erupted into her throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were a tangled, wet heap of skin and fabric, unable to move for another several minutes. Eventually, Lucifer pressed a few soft kisses to her thighs as she moved shakily to her knees. Once she was sitting again, he curled his hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a soft kiss, smiling when she hummed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, darling..." he whispered, a knowing grin on his face. "You said you were tired, after all..." Chloe bit her lip and rose to her feet, stepping carefully out of the tub and moving towards the door without bother to cover herself up. At the door, she turned and looked over her shoulder at him, a little smirk on her face as he began stripping off his wet clothing and dropping it into the tub. When his slacks pooled around his ankles, his still erect cock stood hard and throbbed. She leaned on the door jamb for a second before moving further into their bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who said I was tired?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>